Stargazing
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: Veigar, seeking refuge under the stars, runs into, or more precisely, gets run into by the one person he's been trying to avoid, Lulu. And so, with his peace interrupted, she invites herself to join him in a little stargazzing.


**Authors Note - **Hello everyone, I am **Atlas**. Well, I just want to take this moment before the story to mention some very important people. I'd like to thank my good friend Johnson, who fuels my obsession of League of Legends by drawing me pictures of my favorite champion, Lulu. Thanks brother, I love you. I'd also like to thank fellow FanFiction user** Aku No Kokoro**. You don't know me, but, I am a big fan, and, after reading the beauty that was _Denial and Differences_, I was inspired to get back into writing. Not only that, you got me really, and I mean REALLY into VeigarxLulu. So, thank you for that. Without you, I honestly don't know if I'd have ever even thought of writing something like this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. I'd love any kind of feedback.

**_Stargazing_**

Veigar walked at a steady pace, feeling the cool night's air even beneath his robes. How ironic it was that he seemed to almost enjoy this peace. The Tiny Master of Evil, who wanted nothing more than to rule over all of Valoran with an iron fist, found solace. And even more ironic was that he found it in this solitary time. He would always dream of people screaming his name as he stood above them all, but, now, he wanted nothing more than the quiet. He had heard enough of his name, lately. This was mainly due to the fact that the only person who actually did call out his name was Lulu, the Fae Sorceress, and hearing it being called out in her bubbly tone annoyed him so.

"Veigar!"

Even now, he could hear her. Lulu was much like any other Yordle, social and with an air of happiness that surrounded her, but, somehow, even more so than what could be considered normal for a Yordle. The ever hyper Yordle girl was pretty crazy, and, that was a lot coming from a Yordle with delusions of world domination. And, most likely because she was a Yordle and often is seen as nothing more than a child, no one had ever really been honest with her. That is, except Veigar, who couldn't care less. He would, on a regular basis, insult the poor girl and not hold back, calling her annoying, which, although was true, no one else had said it to her face. But, she was elastic, and, just laughed it off. And the fact that she laughed it off as if not knowing what it meant was even more annoying to Veigar.

"Veigar!"

So annoying, he thought, that he would want nothing more than to blow her to smithereens. He actually had threatened her before. He threatened to take her life, but, she thought he was playing a "game." It was after a match on Sumoner's Rift, and, after a terrible loss, Veigar was even more sour than usual. Then, in comes Lulu. Veigar, on a short fuse, decided to drop a Dark Matter on her with the intent of silencing her. Unfortunately for him, she sheilded herself, laughing. She then proceeded to polymorph him into a squirrel, after which, she kicked him, sent him flying, and then proceeded to yell "GOAL!" After that, he just didn't even try. She was annoying, and, for some reason, she seemed drawn to him, where, most people seemed repelled by him.

But, that didn't matter now. He was alone, and now, he could relax. It was just him and the stars high above his head.

"VEIG-!"

It was too late when he realized that his name was actually being called and not just because he was thinking of Lulu. He had just enough time to turn, only to catch a glimpse of a certain oversized red hat ramming straight into his chest. The next thing he saw was the black sky, and the many stars that peppered it. He gasped, having the air knocked out of him by the Yordle girl who now sat up atop him.

"Veigar, silly! What are you doing on the ground!"

It took him a moment to catch his breath, and when he did, he released it all in a hefty sigh. There goes his peace. He looked up at the girl, his yellow eyes glowing. He opened his month, as if to say something, then just shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his cold metallic gauntlets, very agitated. He was beginning to think that people didn't tell the girl what they thought because she simply didn't know any better. He then thought they were all fools and came to the simpler conclusion that her daftness was a symptom of her having no brain.

"Veigar? Are you okay, WAH-!"

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he shoved her to the side, throwing her off of him ( although, it was only a short fall). He climbed to his feet, pulling the collar of his robes up and pulling the brim of his cap low to obscure his face, having nothing but his eyes shine from the blackness within the confides of his attire. It took Lulu no time at all to spring up, dust herself off, and place her thinking cap more snugly on her head.

"Veigar! What are you doing so far out here away from the institute?" Veigar didn't so much as look at her as he quietly continued walking forward. "Jeez," she followed after him.

Catching up to his side, she linked arms with him, and, after little struggle, Veigar stopped resisting. They were walking up hill, and yet, Lulu, marching to the beat of her own drum, tried skipping, seemingly oblivious that she was essentially pulling a stumbling Veigar. But, she stopped when they arrived at the top of the hill. This hill was higher than all the surrounding ones, and, there wasn't a tree anywhere near it. They had a clear view of the night sky, and the stars twinkled lavishly.

With her view cast upwards, Veigar took the time to turn his gaze to her. She was dressed as she always did, red and yellow and purple and black stripes. Her emerald eyes were wide in fascination, just like a child, soaking in everything before her. They sparkled more beautifully than the stars she gazed at. And it was then that he noticed that she held something in her hand. A basket.

"Veigar! Did you come out here to stargaze!"

"No, you half-wit! I am here to call upon the powers of the cosmos, so that I, Veigar, the master of Evil, may become even more stronge-"

"It's a good thing I brought a picnic then!"

He looked at the girl. Was she intentionally acting as if she hadn't heard him? Oh, how he wished she was just playing dumb, but, he hadn't thought much of her to begin with. He was truly befuzzled. "What?"

"I brought a picnic!" she said, holding up the basket, a wide grin across her face. "Now we can enjoy it while we gaze at the stars! Oh, Veigar, you are so romantic!" She giggled, giving a cute snort.

She honestly can't be serious, could she?

But, before he knew it, she answered it for him as she started to set up a blanket on the cool grass. Why him, he thought? Why had this annoying Yordle taken such a liking to him? Why was she always with him, always following him, and always insisting that they be friends? Evil needed no companionship.

"Veigar? What's wrong? Oh! Did you want to play squirrel ball!"

Veigar took his seat immediately, sitting on the grass rather than the blanket itself out of spite. But, Lulu didn't seem to mid all too much. She scooted a bit closer to him, placing the basket before them. Although he hated to admit it, however, he was a little hungry.

"Sherriff Caitlyn made these for us, so, be sure to thank her when you see her!" Caitlyn? Lulu pulled from basket a cupcake for each of them, handing Veigar his. Veigar looked at the treat in his metallic hand, looking then back at Lulu. He said nothing, but, his yellow eyes showed his obvious question. WHY?

As if reading him, she started. "You know those little trap things that Caitlyn puts down?"

Veigar scoffed. "Yordle snap traps! How insulting that is to us! As if one of us were to be so idiotic as to fall for such a stupid…" Veigar slowly turned to Lulu, who, at this point, was facing away, her head held high as she unsuccessfully attempted to whistle nonchalantly. "…thing…" he finished. "Really?"

"Well what would you do if someone places a cupcake right in front of your face!"

Her cheeks puffed out as she gave a big pout. Veigar, deciding not to press the issue further (frankly, he had heard enough) tried to relish the silence that Lulu had bestowed upon him. He never would have imagined Lulu being quiet. Then something hit him.

"Wasn't Caitlyn on your te-"

"Shut up!" Veigar looked at the pouting sorceress. There were tears building up behind her eyes, but, she tried to hold it all in, looking even more like a child than she already did. He sighed. What was this air of uneasiness? Should he…do something? Perhaps this was why so many people held their tongue. Seeing her with tears in her eyes, even Veigars black heart wanted to do something. Although, he would never admit this to himself. And yet, as the seconds ticked on, small whimpers started escaping from Lulu, who, has slightly shaking.

Veigar decided to take a bite out of his cupcake, an action that caught Lulu's attention. He didn't say thank you or anything, but, that simple action was enough to cheer Lulu up. Maybe it was fine that she fell for the Yordle Trap (multiple times) if it means that she can eat cupcakes with Veigar. Meanwhile, in Veigars mind, he somehow convinced himself that he was merely eating one because he was hungry and not at all for Lulu's sake.

She wiped away her tears, giggling slightly. "My cheeks hurt." Veigar turned slightly away from her, but, already, the mood was lightening. It seemed that she had no trouble transitioning between emotions. He cast her a glace, and, unfortunately for him, Lulu caught it and gave a big grin back to him. "I knew you cared!"

"Hmmph!" Veigar jerked his head dramatically in the other direction. "Like I would care for someone annoying as you! In fact, I couldn't care less!" Again, she laughed at his insult. It seemed she was back to normal. She took to her own cupcake, only, rather than taking a bite, she opened wide, and, somehow, stuffed the entirety of it into her small mouth. With stuffed cheeks, she turned to Veigar, smiling yet again.

"What are you doing? Eating like Cho'Gath…it's unpleasant!" Lulu grinned, finding his reaction very funny. If her mouth weren't full of cake, she's say something along the limes of cupcakes are meant to be eaten in a fun way since they are a fun size. She hurriedly tried to swallow so that she may point this out. "Disgusting! What a mess you've made!" Without really thinking, Veigar reached out to Lulu, his thumb caressing her lip. Even though he wore a metal gauntlet, he did it so gingerly, scrapping off the bit of frosting that remained behind after she gorged down her cupcake.

She silently watched as he sucked on his thumb, not wanting to waste what little remained of the aforementioned cake, which, was admittedly good. She gulped, being left speechless. Veigar had to remember this. He could someday use it to his advantage. To be able to shut Lulu up was quite a skill indeed. He did, however, wonder why she became so silent. He thought nothing of what he just did. But, now, he enjoyed the silence, turning his attention to the open sky above them. Lulu directed her sight downwards, fiddling with her fingers, blushing vibrantly.

Veigar closed his eyes, feeling the cosmos in his very being. Lulu looked to him, curious and somewhat hoping that he was looking at her as well. But she saw him, and for once, the Tiny Master of Evil seemed relaxed. He paid no attention to her, and, for some reason, she felt a heaviness in her chest. He would on many times purposefully ignore her, but, right now, she wanted him to notice her. Even if he did ignore her on purpose though, he still knew that she was there. He would freak out, yelling at her, and she would laugh, just happy enough to spend what little time she can spend with him. But the way he looked, he seemed so far away. He wasn't trying to ignore her, but, he was at such ease.

She bit her lip. She had to think of something, anything that would make him notice her. A plan came to mind. A plan that seemed diabolical, so "Veigar" like. It was insane. And yet, it was so perfect. But, for it to work, she needed all the courage that she could muster.

She reached into the basket, retrieving another of the cupcakes, and stood suddenly. "Veigar" she said in the most serious tone she could make. Veigar, slowly coming back to himself, looked at the Yordle, and, immediately snapped back to reality after realizing what was about to happen.

Lulu wound up, and, with all the strength that her little arm possessed, she throw the cupcake as hard as she could. It hit him in the face and although it didn't posses much strength, he was quickly knocked on his back by Lulu throwing herself atop him. "Veigar! Look! What a mess you made!" She giggled, nervously. Her hands held his arms at his side. She gripped onto them tightly. Slowly, she leaned down towards Veigar's face.

"Lulu! Wh-What are you doing!" Veigar squirmed violently under Lulu. Now, close to him, Lulu began removing the icing from the cupcake that (somehow) found its way onto his face. She closed her eyes, licking him like a cat. Upon feeling her tongue against his cheek, the squirming from Veigar intensified. He'd had enough.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"EEP!"

Lulu wasn't strong, not at all, so it was easy for Veigar to push himself up. He threw her off of him, and now, he was the one on top, pushing her down. She looked into his yellow eyes, they looking much like an animal's, ready to kill their prey, and oh, how they glared. He was mad. Really mad. And she was scared. Maybe she had gone too far? She clenched her eyes shut, her tears already making their escape.

"I…I'm…sorry, Vei-"

He had finally done it. Veigar had finally silenced Lulu. Well, at the very least, he made it so she couldn't say another word. She still made some noise. His lips prevented hers from uttering another syllable, and the noises she made where squeaks of surprise. He had finally noticed her, she thought. She just seemed to stop thinking, unable to prevent her from moaning softly. And then, it was over.

He separated from her, picking up his cap from beside them, it having fallen off when she tackled him. He pulled it down, once again, obscuring his face. Lulu just lay there, looking up at the stars. How beautiful they were, and oh, how they sparkled. She sat up slowly, and once again, she saw Veigar staring off into the night sky. Only this time, he didn't seem so distant. He was right here, with her, staring at the same sky. Veigar scooted over a bit, now sitting on the picnic blanket. He gave no protest as she scooted closer to him as well. And, together, they said nothing as she leaned her head against his shoulder. This was a peaceful time.


End file.
